


When I See You Again

by DraconisWinters



Series: Warriors Kindness [2]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Big Brothers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The Scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Then when you see me again, you can give it back.”“You promise we’ll meet again?” Time asked and Warrior nodded,“I’ve never felt more confident.”





	When I See You Again

“Then when you see me again, you can give it back.” 

“You promise we’ll meet again?” Time asked and Warrior nodded, 

“I’ve never felt more confident.” 

…

If Warriors was honest with himself, which he tries to be, he could not stop seeing Time as the fragile child that broke down in his arms a few weeks ago. It is not as though he now doubted the man’s ability, but he had become noticeably more concerned when the man did anything overly dangerous or just flat out stupid. And Warriors knows flat out stupidity. Don’t misunderstand, Warriors understands that Time is perfectly capable of all tasks and can fight in a league of his own.

However, as Warrior’s looks over to the man in the middle of the fight, he can’t help the fear that grips his heart as a sword almost hits him. The sword didn’t because Time blocked it, because he is an amazing fighter, but what if something went wrong, what if something-,

“Warriors, focus!” The man was startled by Sky’s voice and quickly jumped out of the way of a charging spear weilding moblin.

Not to long after his encounter with the younger Time, they had ironically found themselves in Time’s Hyrule. Hylia thinks she’s so funny, doesn’t she? Thankfully not in the same creepy forest as before. Or if it was Warriors didn’t recognize it. Time’s Hyrule wasn’t all the bad. It definitely wasn’t as vast as Wild’s or Legend’s but it had it’s own hidden secrets.

“Time look out!” He heard Legend shout. Warriors turned to where he had last seen Time only to see a giant plant with a mouth rise out of the ground behind Time. The hero turned, and Warriors could see the panic enter his eyes, but he was to slow.

Everything froze.

An agonizing scream pierced the air.

The person standing there, jaws of the plant entrapping his body, was no longer the Time Warriors views as a leader. But the child he met in the forest. The child who just wanted someone to stay by his side. The child who was abandoned by everyone. And damn it Warriors was not about to abandon him again.

Warriors rushed over to Time and with a simple swipe cut down the plant. As it’s stem broke the creature fell to the ground, releasing Time from its jaws. Warriors held in a gag at the audible squelch that the teeth made as they let go of Time. The man falls to the ground with a low groan and brings his hands over the wound. Time grunts as he tries to force himself up into a sitting position, but falls back down, face first into the dirt.

Warriors falls to his knees and helps Time up, heart pounding so hard, that he would be surprised if anyone else couldn’t hear it. Warriors gasped when he saw the horrific gashes ripping cleanly through Time’s armor and burying deeply into his skin. Warriors hears the sound of skin burning.

Warriors quickly pried off Time’s armor and could see a green pus like goo slowly melting away Time’s skin. Warriors eyes widened in panic and Time weakly lifted his hand pointing over to his stuff laying away from the battle. Warriors understood and quickly stood, lifting Time and running over to the bags. Warriors mind was racing. What if Time dies? What if he doesn’t make it? It is so close, yet so far.

Warrior set Time down as gently as possible and the man weakly reached over and pried his bag open. After fishing around with his hand, Time eventually pulled out the jar full of dark red salve. He quickly popped the lid off, gathered some in his hand and quickly rubbed it onto the wounds. A sigh of relief escaped Time and the sizzling sound ceased to exist.

Warriors was panicking still, “Is there anything you need me to do?”

Time shook his head rapidly, “No. I’m fine.”

Warriors deflated and backed down, hurt at Time’s blatant refusal of his offer. But he gave the man his space as the others finished up the battle.

…

The battle had been over hours ago, yet Warriors could not help but still feel the hurt of Time’s refusal. However, Warriors had to keep reminding himself that this was Time as an adult, not a child. Time wouldn’t want his help, because he was supposed to be the leader.

Warriors was now sitting at the edge of camp on night watch waiting for either an attack from monsters or his shift to be over. His sword was resting at his side and his scarf was blowing every once in a while with the occasion breeze. It is rather boring because nothing is happening and he wants to sleep, but he can’t.

Warriors was half way through a yawn, when a harsh coughing erupted from the other side of the camp. Warriors jumped up in alarm and began to wander around the camp, searching for the source of the sound. Everyone seemed to be sleeping peacefully-

Another loud cough sounded and Warriors immediately turned to Time, who was curled up in a ball, hacking up his lungs. Warriors rushed over to the man who appeared to be struggling to breathe. Warriors quickly helped the man sit up, in attempt to breath.

“I’m sorry!” Time gasped, “I’m sorry!”

“You’re fine,” Warriors insisted, “You’re fine. Just breathe.”

“I can’t-I-it-it-I just,” Time stutters.

“Hey, Time-Link! Link look at me!” Warriors said and Time’s eyes focused on him once more, “You are okay. Just breathe. In, and out. In, and out. In, and out.”

Time’s breathing slowly evened out and a smile grew on Warriors face as the man began to relax.

Time looked down, “Sorry…again.”

But Warriors shook his head, “No, your fine,” and, with a bright smile on his face, Warriors took off his Scarf and wrapped it around Time, “You need it more than I do.”

“But this belongs to you,” Time whispered, with a small semblance of a smile growing on his face.

“Well call it a substantial loan for an extended period of time,” Warriors said, returning the man’s smile.

Time soon fell asleep cuddled up in the scarf, just as he had when he was a child. Warriors smiled brightly. The next morning, he would not be lying if he said, he glared at everyone who looked at the peacefully sleeping Time with question.


End file.
